He Promised
by Hathen
Summary: Isaac explores his most precious memories to remind himself of why he needs to continue his journey. Warning: Elements of suicide and angst in this fanfic.


He Promised  
  
*****  
  
Ashton: This is a disclaimer. My fanfic is in no way associated with the actual Golden Sun game that Camelot has developed.  
  
Mia: Yorokonde!  
  
Ashton: Mia, wrong fic.  
  
Mia: Oh, whoops. ^_^ *Blushes and puts her hand behind her head.*  
  
*****  
  
Isaac shot out bed, his blankets and pillow soaked through with his icy cold sweat.  
  
*Not again...* he thought to himself, sighing. *Not that dream...*  
  
The dream. Jenna had said that she was sorry to Isaac and ran into the darkness. Try as he might, Isaac could not catch up to her, and soon, she became totally lost in the darkness. And always, always would that shattered scream come from the darkness, and blood washed over him, as he screamed out Jenna's name one last time...  
  
"Agh!" Isaac shook his head violently, trying desperately to shake the images from his mind along with his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't. "Air... I need fresh air..."  
  
Isaac threw his sheets aside wiping away the tears he knew was forming in his eyes. Ripping off his pajamas violently and throwing them onto the bed, he opened the closet of his room furiously, and slipped into a large robe. Rather noisily, he pushed open the double doors that led to the balcony of his inn room and took a deep breath of fresh air.  
  
"...Isaac?"  
  
Isaac turned and met Mia's gaze. She was tucked tightly under a light blue robe that seemed to nearly glow under the moonlight.  
  
"Oh, Mia... sorry. did I wake you?"  
  
"No, not at all... I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me neither..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Nightmares."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Nightmares, Mia... I have them every night now..."  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
"Mia... why did you come with me... us... after Felix and the others?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was your purpose for coming?"  
  
"Well... mainly... it's because of Alex... he... I know he seems like nothing more than a villain, but he's doing this only because of what's happened to him before. I... he was never able to save the people important to him. So one day, he... changed. And I couldn't save him from it... he's only this way because he's lost so much..."  
  
Isaac remained silent.  
  
"What about you, Isaac?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you go on this journey?"  
  
"...a promise."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, a promise. A promise I made to someone I love dearly."  
  
"..."  
  
Isaac looked up at the moon as he remembered what exactly was pressing him on...  
  
*****  
  
Isaac buried his face further into his thighs as he hugged his legs. The crashing of the river forced its sound into his ears. No matter how hard he clamped his hands over his ears, the relentless sound would always leak through. Isaac came to the river everyday since that fateful day. Every single day. As if he wished some miracle would happen. That somehow, his father would come back, and welcome Isaac into his arms.  
  
Time passed. The cruel truth began to dawn little by little on the boy.  
  
His father was dead.  
  
He wasn't going to come back, and he wasn't going to be revived miraculously.  
  
He was gone.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
Isaac opened his eyes, and turned his head slightly.  
  
"...what do you want...?" Isaac asked Jenna.  
  
"Isaac... you've been here everyday for the past two years..." Jenna sighed, "I..."  
  
"Jenna... go home." Isaac said coldly.  
  
"Isaac...!"  
  
"Go."  
  
Jenna's eyes welled up with tears, and she buried her face in her hands as she ran from the place where Isaac sat, sobbing.  
  
Isaac turned his head away, closing his eyes, pushing back the stinging tears that threatened to come. His hand tightened its hold on the grass on the ground.  
  
-----  
  
"Isaac!" Dora yelled as Isaac stepped through the front door, "What did you do that made Jenna cry like that?"  
  
Isaac remained silent as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Isaac!"  
  
"Mother... I'm tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?" Isaac whispered as he walked to the stairs of the house.  
  
"No. You go over to that girl's house and you apologize, right this instant!"  
  
"..." Isaac climbed the stairs to his room and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Isaac!" Dora yelled. "Isa..."  
  
Dora fell silent, and sat down on a chair on the kitchen table. Sighing, she looked at a picture of her now-deceased husband, Kyle.  
  
"Kyle... would Isaac still be like this if you were alive?" Dora asked. No reply came.  
  
"Why did you have to die..."  
  
"Why..."  
  
-----  
  
Isaac was startled by shouts from outside his room.  
  
"Damn, should've closed the window..." he cursed silently.  
  
"Isaac? Isaac!" His mother's voice came from behind the door.  
  
Opening the door, Isaac rubbed his eyes, pretending to have been asleep.  
  
"What's wrong, mother?"  
  
"It's Jenna!"  
  
"Jenna? What's wrong?"  
  
"She tossed herself in the river... she tried to kill herself."  
  
"What?" Isaac looked at his mother with a confused face, then his confused expression became horrified, as he dashed out of his room and into the night, not heeding his mother's calls for him.  
  
When Isaac arrived at the river, there were people all around the sides, yelling. Their yells were unable to be heard by Isaac, who thought only of Jenna.  
  
*Jenna... Jenna...Jenna...!*  
  
"Jenna!" Isaac screamed as he ran to the river. A townsfolk grabbed him, and held him back.  
  
"No, Isaac, you'll get dragged into the current!"  
  
"Let me go! Let me go, you sonuvva... Jenna! JENNA!" Isaac continued to scream.  
  
"I need some help here!" the man holding back Isaac yelled. A few men ran over to help, but Isaac, in a fit of rage, managed to topple them all. Tearing off any loose clothing he had, Isaac dived into the depths of the river.  
  
*Jenna!*  
  
Isaac's body was thrown around underwater like a rag doll, and he swam furiously against the current.  
  
*Jenna!*  
  
Isaac flung his arms around helplessly, trying to locate Jenna. He stretched his arms everywhere, trying desperately to find her.  
  
*Dammit... why, why does this happen to everyone I...*  
  
-----  
  
"Isaac just dived under the water!"  
  
"That idiot! He has no idea where Jenna is!"  
  
"Please, you have to save him, he's my only son!"  
  
"We will. We'll save both of them if it's the last thing we do!"  
  
"Look! Over there! What's that?"  
  
A small yellow glow under the surface of the water expanded slowly. Many of the people tried to reach the area, but failed in doing so. Soon, the glow became stronger, and then it surged as the ground beneath the river shot up, parting the water and spreading it.  
  
"What... was that?"  
  
"Was that ... psynergy?"  
  
"But who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have to look for Isaac and Jenna first!"  
  
"The townsmen found Jenna first, somewhat far from the glow. The glow they had saw was where Isaac ended up being found. The first thing he asked was,  
  
"Is Jenna... alright?"  
  
"Yeah, boy... she's alright. Don't worry."  
  
"That's ... good..."  
  
Isaac fell unconscious once again.  
  
-----  
  
Jenna opened her eyes weakly. She turned her head slightly, and saw Isaac, sitting beside her bed.  
  
"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Isaac said softly. Jenna turned her head sharply away from him.  
  
"Why did you save me?" Jenna asked, "It would have been better if I had died... then you wouldn't have to be burdened by me, and I'd be with Felix, and mom and dad again..."  
  
"Jenna..." Isaac whispered, "You've never been a burden..."  
  
"Then... why?" Jenna asked quietly, try hard, but failing, to keep her tears back.  
  
"I... always felt responsible for what happened two years ago."  
  
"... what...?"  
  
"If I had only been able to use psynergy back then, your family... my dad... they all... they wouldn't have died," Isaac sighed, then lowered his head. Droplets of tears fell from his eyes, and he squeezed his eyes shut, "I failed myself, my mom, my dad... but most of all... I failed you, Jenna. I... I didn't feel like I deserved you..."  
  
Jenna sat up. "Isaac... you..."  
  
Isaac suddenly felt a warm embrace, as Jenna wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Isaac... I love you."  
  
Isaac was silent.  
  
"Now, I can say it... I love you..."  
  
"Jenna..."  
  
"Will you... stay with me... tonight?"  
  
Isaac nodded.  
  
-----  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
Isaac turned his head and met the beautiful eyes of Jenna. His Jenna. He reached over, and pulled Jenna into a hug, and Jenna snuggled against his bare chest.  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to promise me one thing..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
Isaac was taken aback.  
  
"Please... don't leave me. Promise me... Isaac."  
  
"Alright... I promise..."  
  
*****  
  
"Isaac? Are you alright?"  
  
Isaac looked back to Mia.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... memories..."  
  
"Memories... are they good ones or bad ones?"  
  
"Both... but they're precious to me, all the same. They're what drives me on."  
  
Mia looked at Isaac softly. She closed her eyes, then, without his noticing, wlked back to her room, and close the balcony door softly behind her.  
  
*He has somebody to love now... his heart isn't mine to take...*  
  
As for Isaac... he stared at the moon, long and hard.  
  
He intended to keep his promise.  
  
He would go on.  
  
Because he promised.  
  
~END~  
  
*****  
  
Ashton: Review please.  
  
Mia: Yeah, or Ashton'll have to write another one of those crappy lemons again!  
  
Ashton: Quiet.  
  
Mia: ^_^ 


End file.
